


So In Love

by agentofchaos29



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: "what'd you do in school today?", "wrote gay ninja turtle porn", I'm Sorry, M/M, PWP, btw they're not underage, i literally spent all of my classes at school today writing this, i took notes in Bio and i don't even know what they say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentofchaos29/pseuds/agentofchaos29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Donnie and Mikey settle in the living room, we find out what exactly what happened to Leo and Raph...</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey.”

Donatello looked up from his project and turned to where his little brother stood in the doorway.

“Hey Mikey,” he replied. Michelangelo walked over to Donnie’s desk and promptly sat down on his brother’s lap. Donatello wrapped his arms around Mikey’s waist and snuggled against him as Mikey leaned back against him.

“Whatcha workin’ on, big bro?” Mikey asked as he turned his head and buried his face into Donnie’s neck. Donnie smiled and gestured to the broken device on the table.

“Raph broke the vacuum again so I’m working on fixing it in exchange for his dessert for the next week.”

“Well then,” Mikey said with a smirk as he leaned up to whisper in Donnie’s ear. “I’ll be sure to make dessert extra delicious this week.”

Donnie shivered at his brother’s tone and grinned. Then Mikey stood up and turned around before sitting back down, straddling Donnie’s waist. Normally Donnie would make Mikey wait until he was done working to have a go-about, but he’d been working on different projects and experiments nonstop for hours and he needed a break. It was only fair, right?

Mikey brought him out of his thoughts as he cupped Donnie’s face in his hands and gently pressed their lips together. Donnie placed his hands on Mikey’s hips and turned his head to deepen the kiss. After a minute or so he felt Mikey’s tongue glide across his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and allowed his little brother’s tongue between his lips. At first Mikey shyly licked at his tongue, but soon he became more eager and entangled his tongue with Donnie’s, drawing out a moan from his older brother’s lips. Donnie pulled Mikey closer to him and nibbled his bottom lip and Mikey wrapped his arms around Donnie’s neck.

They continued to explore one another’s mouth until Donnie suddenly pulled away, causing Mikey to whimper with need. He was about to ask his brother why he stopped when Donnie nipped at Mikey’s neck, making Mikey moan as he rubbed the back of Donatello’s head. Donnie bit and sucked on the green skin all over Mikey’s neck before nibbling on Mikey’s collarbone, aroused by his little brother’s moans and whimpers. Mikey’s hands returned to Donnie’s face as he struggled to bring him back into a kiss.

“You’re… y-you’re making me c-crazy D-Donnie,” Mikey stuttered between kisses. He felt Donnie’s hands slide down around his legs and grab underneath his thighs as he stood from the chair and lifted Mikey with him, never once breaking the passionate kiss. Mikey gripped Donnie’s shell with one hand and wrapped his legs around his waist. Donnie groped Mikey’s ass as he carried his little brother to the bed on the other side of the room.

Once he got there he dropped Mikey onto the bed with a grunt and climbed on top of him, pushing into him and reconnecting their lips. Donnie lowered himself, grinding their lower plastrons together, and Mikey groaned lowly, his erection pushing against his shell. His arms looped around Donnie’s neck once again as his legs wrapped around his waist to pull him closer. Donnie moaned as Mikey began to nibble on Donnie’s lower lip. He ground down against his little brother once again. As he continued to kiss Mikey, his hand slid down to rub the slit that housed Mikey’s cock. Mikey moaned loudly as his cock slowly slid out of its slit.

Donnie wrapped a hand around Mikey’s cock and gave it a few strokes before reluctantly breaking their kiss and lowering himself, planting random kisses, licks, and bites along Mikey’s torso before reaching his cock. He gave the head a small lick and Mikey gasped. Donnie glanced up to see Mikey staring down at him attentively, eyes glazed over with red tinting his cheeks. Donnie smirked and licked down Mikey’s throbbing length before taking it into his mouth, sucking gently.

Mikey whimpered, squirming to open his legs further as though it would somehow allow him more pleasure. Donnie hummed lowly, bobbing his head up and down around Mikey’s member and Mikey opened his mouth to scream but only exhaled heavily. Hearing his little brother’s moans of pleasure coaxed his own cock out into the open and he sighed.

“D-Donnie –ah- I’m go-onnaaa,” he moaned, warning his brother. Donnie immediately pulled away and Mikey whined. Donnie chuckled and crawled back over him to press a kiss to his lips.

“Not yet,” he teased, his voice gruff with arousal. Mikey rubbed at the edge of Donnie’s shell and gently bit down on his neck, sucking on the sensitive area before moving to a new spot on his brother’s neck or chest and repeating the action, reaching down to stroke Donnie’s exposed member.  Donnie groaned and reached over into the drawer in the bedside table to grab a bottle of lube. He uncapped the bottle and coated one of his fingers with the cool liquid.

Once his finger was thoroughly coated with lube he prodded at Mikey’s entrance. Mikey gasped at the sensation and threw his head back into the pillow beneath his head. Donnie smirked and pushed in, stretching the tight muscles before stroking Mikey’s prostate. He poked at it harder and Mikey yelped.

“D-Don-niiee j-just fuck me alreadyyy!” Mikey whined. Donnie smiled bigger and planted a kiss to Mikey’s lips.

“With pleasure, little brother,” he said. He removed his finger from Mikey’s ass and grabbed the bottle of lube again, coating his cock with it. Donnie placed the head of his penis in front of Mikey’s asshole before gently pushing in. Mikey panted, gripping the sheets beneath him as Donnie pushed in until he was fully sheathed. Donnie slowly pulled back out and Mikey grunted.

“Please, Donnie, move already! I’m dying here!” he begged, wrapping his legs back around Donnie’s waist again. Donnie quickly obliged, thrusting in and out slowly, gradually increasing in speed as he leaned over to press their lips together once again. Their tongues tangled together as Donnie thrust in over and over, grinding Mikey’s cock between their plastrons and pressing the occasional kiss to Mikey’s neck. Donnie’s member repeatedly hit Mikey’s prostate and Mikey screamed in pleasure, sobbing out his orgasm. As Mikey came, cum painting their stomachs, the muscles in his ass convulsed around Donnie’s cock, causing Donnie to cum. Mikey sighed, feeling the warm liquid flood his interior as Donnie pulled out.

Donnie collapsed next to Mikey, panting as they turned to face each other. Donnie wrapped his arms around his little brother and planted a kiss on his forehead. The look Mikey gave him was so deeply lost in love that he couldn’t help but grin widely and hug him close, sighing as Mikey snuggled into his neck.

“God I’m so in love with you I don’t even know what to do anymore,” he confessed and Mikey looked up at him with a smile on his face and tears welling up in his eyes.

“I love you, too, Donnie. I love you so much,” he said, snuggling back into his older brother and hugging him tightly as they both drifted off to sleep.

About three hours later, Donnie woke up, Mikey still wrapped tightly in his arms. He heard hushed voices outside the door and gently shook Mikey.

“Mikey, wake up,” he whispered. Mikey stirred and blinked twice before shutting his eyes again.

“Nooooo,” he groaned. Donnie snickered quietly before shushing him.

“C’mon babe, you gotta wake up now,” he said soothingly.

“Please, baby, five more minutes,” he muttered, already half asleep. Donnie shook him a little harder.

“Mikey, I think there’s someone outside,” he says. Right on cue, they heard a loud thump against the wall by the door. Mikey’s head shot up as he glanced over at the door.

“Who do you think it is?” he asked. Donnie listened intently.

“I think it’s Raph and Leo. Wanna go check it out?” he asked. Mikey sighed.

“Sure.” They crawled out of bed and quietly crept over to the door. Donnie grabbed his bo-staff and opened the door, looking around. His jaw dropped and he pulled Mikey out the door to show him what he saw. Mikey gasped and covered his mouth to hold back his laughter.

Raph had Leo up against the wall, kissing him roughly and squeezing his ass, making him moan. Leo’s arms were around his neck, pulling his slightly younger brother into him. It was a miracle that the two hadn’t heard their younger brothers but they didn’t seem to be complaining. That is, until Mikey cleared his throat. The two oldest brothers froze, looking over at the two with their lips still connected. Donnie glared at Mikey, but Raph turned back to Leo and continued to kiss him. Leo yelped into Raph’s mouth as he was lifted off the ground, his legs forced around Raph’s waist as Raph walked out of the room with their leader in his arms and on his lips.

Donnie and Mikey glanced at each other for a moment.

"... You wanna watch a movie?" Mikey asked. Donnie chuckled and grabbed Mikey's hand.

"Sure." They walked to the couch, turning on the TV and snuggling into each other, nestling in to enjoy the rest of the evening together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Donnie and Mikey settle in the living room, we find out what exactly what happened to Leo and Raph...

Mikey was on Donnie’s lap, cuddled into his chest. Donnie lovingly rubbed his upper plastron and pressed the occasional kiss to Mikey’s neck, ears, and cheeks. Yet they still wondered (though they were pretty sure they knew) what exactly had happened to Leo and Raph…

Meanwhile, in Raphael’s room

Raph had carried Leo all the way down the hall to his room. He shifted all of Leo’s weight to one of his arms and used the other to lock the door quickly. Then he returned his hand to Leo’s rear and hurriedly walked over to the bed. He immediately pinned him to the bed, with his hands above his head and attacked his neck with his lips. Leo moaned as Raph bit down gently but firmly and traced a hand down Leo’s side. Raph reached under his pillow and pulled out a bottle of lubricant. Leo glanced between him and the bottle.

“Why do you have that under theeeeeerr- nnngh- ah ah,” Leo was quickly interrupted as Raph began to gently finger his slit. He moaned deeply and Raph smirked. Oh, how he loved knowing he was the only one who could make their fearless leader instantly melt into a moaning whimpering puddle of ecstasy. He continued to rub it, occasionally pulling away just for the satisfaction of watching Leo groan and squirm, bucking his hips to feel the sensation again. 

Raph kissed down Leo’s body before licking the slit. Leo cried out, thighs trembling, pushing Raph’s head closer to his groin. Raph smirked again as Leo’s cock slowly began to drop down and he gave it a lick. He pulled away and Leo sighed as he watched Raph lubricate one of his fingers. Raph reached down and slowly circled around Leo’s hole and Leo grunted in aggravation.

“C’mon, Raph. Just do it,” he said. Raph chuckled. He leaned over, looming over Leo’s face. Leo gulped.

“Good boys beg,” he said, the first words he’d spoken since they started. Leo blinked.

“Um… What?” he asked, genuinely afraid of what Raph meant.

“Good boys beg,” he said again. “Beg, and I’ll take good care of you. Refuse to cooperate and you’re on your own.” Leo stared at him.

“Are you serious?” Raph smirked. Well, now he knows. Leo remained silent for a minute, struggling to not make eye contact. Raph chuckled lowly.

“Fine, I guess I’ll just have to motivate you a little bit.” Leo’s eyes snapped to his face.

“What do you mean motivaa-ahhnngnhh,” Raph roughly pushed into Leo’s entrance. Leo covered his mouth with his hand but his attempt to prevent any further embarrassing noises failed as Raph began twisted and curling his finger inside of Leo’s tight hole. Leo’s thighs quaked as Raph’s other hand began to stroke the tip of his penis. Leo gripped the sheets beneath him and opened his legs wider. Just the sight was enough to make Raphael groan and release his own cock from his slit. Leo mumbled something he couldn’t quite make out.

“What was that, Fearless?” he said, thrusting deeper into Leo, jabbing his prostate with force. Leo moaned loudly. 

“Please Raph… Please fuck me- please oh god,” he cried out. Raph smiled and removed his hands from Leo’s lower region.

“All you had to do was ask, baby,” he said lovingly. He quickly applied lube to his hard cock and placed it at Leo’s entrance. He leaned over and kissed Leo as he pushed in. Leo threw his head back and made incoherent pleasure sounds in the back of his throat. Raph began stroking Leo’s cock in rhythm to his own thrusts as he began to push in and out. 

Leo churred and Raph began to bite and suck at the exposed neck before him. Regardless of his dominant attitude and stone-like exterior, he loved Leo more than anything. So when they made love, Raph’s number one priority was to ensure that Leo got at much pleasure out of it as he possible could. He knew Leo’s body like the back of his hand and he knew which spots made him inch away and which spots made fall to pieces. Sex with Leo was more beautiful than anything he could ever imagine, not just because of the physical pleasure, but knowing that regardless of his former fears of being alone all his life, there’s someone in his life that would willingly take his heart and his attitude and his temper, and would return it with love and compassion and understanding.

He changed angles slightly and began to his Leo’s prostate dead on. He rammed into it over and over and Leo screamed as he came. Raph immediately came afterwards and began licking up the mess from Leo’s retreating cock. He looped an arm under Leo and switched their positions, so that Leo was comfortably laying on top of him. He wrapped his strong arms around his brother and Leo sighed happily, pressing his face into Raph’s neck. They were almost asleep when Raph heard a quiet whisper near his ear.

“I can’t believe hearing Mikey and Donnie fooling around turned you on that much,” Leo said with a snicker. Raph chuckled.

“Hey, they may have started it but from then on it was all you, babe,” he said, pressing a kiss to Leonardo’s ear. Leo smiled, and lifted his head sleepily.

“I love you,” he said. Raphael pulled Leo into a passionate kiss.

“Love you too, Leo. I love you so much.” Leonardo snuggled back into Raph and they both fell fast asleep.

In the living room

“Daaaaaaaaaaaamn,” Mikey said, unmuting the TV. “Is that what we sound like?” he asked, turning to face his lover. Donnie laughed.

“Probably,” he said. He nuzzled Mikey’s cheek. “Of course we sound ten times cuter.” Mikey snickered.

“Well duh.” Donnie positioned Mikey so that he could more easily access his lips as he pressed them to his own. 

Later that evening

Master Splinter returned home to witness his youngest sons kissing softly on the couch. He smiled and left quietly so as not to disturb them. He went up to Leo’s room and found it empty. He frowned and walked to Raph’s room. He quietly opened the door and looked at his two oldest sons, cuddling closely, sound asleep. He laughed quietly and retired to his own room.

Maybe his sons were a bit more sexually active than he would prefer, but he knew that in one another, they found love they would never find in anyone else. As their sensei, he wanted to discipline them to focus on conquering the enemy. But as a father, the best thing he could possibly hope for them is love and peace. If they could find that in each other, who was he to stop them?

He heard quiet whispers and giggles from Michelangelo and Donatello in the living room, followed by a few kisses here and there. He laughed to himself and fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
